


魅妖2

by RiKaiKai



Category: Recovered_源博雅/大天狗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiKaiKai/pseuds/RiKaiKai





	魅妖2

“你就没发现，你下面多了点东西吗？”源博雅低声说着，一只手探到了大天狗腿间原本是会阴的地方，往里头用力一按。

大天狗的肩膀被嚇得一缩，私密部位被碰触的羞耻感让他惊得下意识夹紧了博雅的腰。本能的举动过后大天狗迅速反应了过来，脑海里几乎掀起了滔天巨浪。他抬腿一脚把源博雅从自己身上踢开，脸色变得苍白又惊疑不定，他拢紧浴袍系好腰带，变回翅膀就往屋外飞。

门打不开。大天狗徒劳地想要再试一次，听见源博雅在他身后说：“有结界的。忘了吗？”

他当然知道的。可是这样的他……让他怎么鼓起勇气面对博雅。

刚刚大天狗分明感觉到源博雅的手指从他的会阴里戳进去了。没有阻碍也没有痛楚，他的皮肤甚至自发地让开了一道窄小的开口，在接触到博雅粗糙火热的手指时汩汩地流出水来。

大天狗是谁，怎么可能不清楚这是什么。

是魅妖……是柔软的女性性器。

长在他大天狗的身上。

简直是耻辱。

尽管一直以来远离尘世，但是大天狗已经是经历了很多朝代的老人了。他的思想古板又老化，尽管不太喜欢像多数人类一样轻视女性和女性的生殖器，也从未在女性身上发泄过性欲，但是当这东西长在他自己身上时，他切切实实感受到了自己男性自尊和作为大妖怪的实力所受到的侮辱。

正当他气得浑身发抖，想要找晴明直接卸下御魂的时候，他的后颈突然挨上了什么东西。

是博雅的手指。湿漉漉地贴在他的脖子上。

是刚刚博雅……从自己下面的女性器官……！！！

大天狗的翅膀瞬间张开，几乎可以以肉眼看出那柔软的羽翼在迅速转变成金属的材质，拍动间卷起飓风将博雅袭卷在内。如刀般锋利的羽毛隐藏在高速旋转的暴风之中，要是此时佩戴的是针女的话，足以将战斗场上的博雅重伤。

可是结结实实的四段暴击下来，博雅并没有受到太多的伤害。

愤怒和羞耻冲昏了大天狗的脑袋，让他没有意识到自己身体的状况。这个寮的上一任输出的顶梁柱换上了控制御魂之后，磨合的困难在此时彻底地显现了出来。

一次大招对此时的大天狗损耗实在太大。他两腿发软，在意识到自己的女性器官之后，那里在不断地漏出清甜的液体。明明紧致得连手指头都滑不进去，却被磨得又痒又空虚。

大天狗心里自然是不甘心的。他几乎能感受到新的魅妖御魂和针女在自己体内的残留像是两个不同的人格一样互相拉扯，争夺这个身体的主导权。

博雅……博雅……大天狗已经有点不清醒了。他想要博雅，不论是拥抱也好接吻也好，想要和他每一寸的皮肤都贴在一起，就连下面那耻辱的女性器官也是。这样的渴望被魅妖无限地放大，身边心上人的气息让他快要难耐得哭出来了，几乎是击溃他防线的致命一击。他尽力维持自己站立着却还是失败了，两腿哆哆嗦嗦地打颤，眼看要跌下去的时候却被捞进一个冰冰凉凉的怀抱里。

大天狗的身体被欲望蒸得滚烫。博雅宽大怀抱中的凉爽让他不由自主地就扯掉了自己的腰带，胡乱脱几下，就又急急忙忙挨上博雅裸露的前胸。

是博雅干燥又结实的皮肤……大天狗太喜欢了。他一点也不乐意看博雅大大咧咧地借着热的由头敞开自己的前襟。他知道每个人都喜欢博雅胸前壮实的肌肉，每个人都想要埋在他怀里，听他快乐又无忧无虑的声音引起的胸腔的震动。

在博雅大概十六七岁的时候，大天狗还真这样做过。博雅那时正式通过了他的箭术的考试，甚至超过了教他的那位老师。他兴奋地跑到大天狗的山上手舞足蹈地跟他絮絮叨叨地炫耀，还抢了大天狗想要酿给他做成年礼物的葡萄酒。在那之前，大天狗是从不准博雅碰一滴酒的，而对博雅来说，没有大天狗在身边，喝酒让他兴味索然。那天是博雅第一次喝酒，几乎没喝几碗就醉的迷迷糊糊了。等喝得更加上头了，就跟那些酒楼里的醉鬼一样，抓着大天狗往他脸上一顿猛亲，又把他强硬地搂进怀里，傻乎乎地用自己的胸肌去夹大天狗的脸，弄得他哭笑不得，却并没有用自己的力量挣脱开。

……或许就是从那个时候开始？或者更早？

大天狗不由自主地想要更多更多的接触。他笨手笨脚地去扒拉博雅的衣服，将他的浴袍整个地扔到地上去，然后用力地将自己按在博雅赤裸的怀里。

好凉……大天狗抱得更紧了些。下面湿润地顶着自己的是什么？大天狗没有意识到那是从自己里面流出来的水，只觉得被顶得舒服。于是当下抱紧博雅的肩膀，踮起脚翘起屁股用湿漉漉的花缝和阴蒂去磨蹭那又烫又粗的硬物，陌生而尖锐的快感像是电流在他脑海里一次一次地鞭打他，但他却是畅快满足的。

“呜呜啊……博雅……下面痒……”他没有意识到自己的声音已经变得又甜又软还带着颤，也不觉得坦白说出自己此时的感受是什么羞耻的事。追求性快感就算是对禁欲多年的大妖怪来说也是本能，这让他更加用力更加快速地摇摆自己的臀部，好让博雅的龟头次次都用力地顶过那颗布满敏感神经的小豆子。

大天狗活了太多年，从有印象开始就连手淫都没有过。触碰自己的性器让他觉得肮脏，像是刚修炼出人身的没有自我意识的小妖怪。而此时他的身体孟浪而清纯地渴求着，在初尝快感的甜头下几乎没有蹭多久就到达了自己的第一个高潮——还是用女性的器官。

他不受控制地缩着肩膀在博雅怀里呜咽，淫水从那窄窄的缝隙中喷出，直直浇在源博雅的龟头上。大天狗受不住了，雪白的屁股痉挛似的后顶，颤抖着想要把自己蜷缩起来，却被一直没有动作的博雅突然一把扣住了纤细的腰肢。那怒张的龟头就像是有生命一般突然开始疯狂地顶动，一次次结结实实撞在脆弱的阴蒂上，将大天狗逼得硬生生再攀上了一个高潮，昂起头尖叫着喷出水来，滴滴答答溅落在龟头和地板上，全身的重量都靠在源博雅把着自己腰的双手上，才不至于爽到直接向身后栽倒。

这是什么……？大天狗的稚子身体太过敏感，初潮来得迅猛如雷雨或是闪电，以至于他还没有来得及细细品味这属于尘世的快乐，就已经软着腿快要喘不上气来了。

博雅腰部的动作并没有停下来，甚至开始往他那隐秘的入口轻轻蹭动。马眼流出的前列腺液和他高潮的淫液揉在一起，好几次那狰狞的头部都要操进去了，却因那里泌出的春水滑开。

大天狗向欲望彻底地臣服了。每当博雅顶一下他的阴户，他就要软绵绵地哼一声，也不知是满足还是难耐。当他被博雅在外头一边一下一下蹭着一边扣着他的腰往榻边带带时候，大天狗也迷迷糊糊不知道自己在干嘛，只晓得好舒服好痒，就连被这危险的后辈直接压到了床上也一点反抗的意识也没有。

源博雅随手撸了几把自己涨得发疼的阴茎，歪着头漫不经心似的笑道：“大天狗……请你把你的腿抱起来，膝盖贴着你的胸前好吗？”

是博雅在说话……大天狗几乎已经丧失了自己原本的情绪了，徒有魅妖留下的滔天爱意和情色欲望。大天狗下意识想要听从，却又觉得将自己的性器官完全地主动地展示给别人看是可耻的，尤其是在喜欢的人面前，他更加是放不开。大天狗委屈极了似的地呜咽了一声，难过地用手臂遮住了眼睛，嘴里瓮声瓮气地求博雅别让他做这种事。

博雅只觉得这样的大天狗可爱又可笑。刚刚还把他当人形按摩棒撅着屁股蹭鸡巴，现在只是要他把腿抱起来居然羞成这样。

好喜欢……好想操。

“大天狗——大天狗最好了……”源博雅扶着自己红头胀脑的性器抵住了那翕动湿润的花穴，低下身来在大天狗没能盖住的下巴和脖颈上细细地吮吻，在雪白的皮肤上打下一个个标签似的红痕。他知道大天狗受不住自己放软声音跟他讲话，一察觉到他的松动便立刻加紧了攻势，一边用龟头操大天狗的小阴蒂，一边拖长了声音笑嘻嘻地撒娇，

“大天狗，我好喜欢你下面这个地方呀……好小好嫩，磨它的时候像有两片湿漉漉的嘴唇在亲我的鸡巴头……”

大天狗被他的污言秽语折磨得快哭了，哀哀切切地凶他，“博雅不准……不准说脏话……”

可是话虽这么说，他还是被哆哆嗦嗦地把自己的膝盖抱到了胸前，露出自己动情到极致的女性器官。

那里还真是又小又嫩，像是红艳艳地沾着露水的小花。

只是这水……实在是有些多了。感受到了心上人的注视，那朵小花像是害羞似的，又“噗”地吐出一团晶莹的花蜜。

“啊啊，好多好多水……”博雅像是抱怨一样，两双大手像是钳子一般一边一个握紧了大天狗的小屁股，“浪费了可不好呀。”

他竟然……揉臀部那里……仅仅是这件事大天狗就已经羞耻得要死掉了。可是接下来，博雅竟然一张口，将他娇小的女穴整个吃在口中，用力一嘬——

“呜啊啊啊博雅——！”大天狗浑身发抖地尖叫起来，手几乎抱不住自己乱颤的双腿。博雅感到自己舌头上瞬间被喷溅了大股大股的淫汁，像是真的从这小花里嘬出了水似的。

博雅唇齿间的动作并没有停。他的舌头像是活生生的水蛇或是游鱼，柔滑又令人恐惧地冲入了他的处子穴，刮舔敏感无比的内壁，同时他的牙齿粗暴地啃咬着阴蒂和周围的部分，疼得大天狗的骚水流得更多了。

“啊，啊……博雅，那里又喷水了……好脏，你别舔，博雅你不要……呃啊啊啊！”

就算是自己潮喷到快死掉了，大天狗也顾及着不乐意让博雅吃自己的“好脏”的水。博雅心中欲望似明火在噼里啪啦狂跳，只盼着这朵小花能尽快吃下自己大得异于常人的阴茎，于是当下变本加厉地疯狂吮吸、啃咬。

大天狗已经捉不住自己的膝盖了，双腿落在博雅的肩膀上抽搐着夹紧了他的脑袋，腰腹不住地向上拱起，像是某种欲迎还拒的邀请。

他的女穴在将源博雅的舌头颤巍巍地狠勒两下之后，再次到达了高潮。大天狗哭得上气不接下气，就连下面那朵花也是个小哭包，喷起来跟涨洪水似的，博雅甚至接不住那么多，那漏出的全部落在了博雅的下巴边上，有些甚至喷到了他的胸口。

博雅稍微直起身来，目光炙热地盯住了喘气失神的大天狗。他喜欢极了大天狗难得的瑟缩和恐惧，又觉得他水光潋滟的哭得红通通的眼睛和被汗水粘在颊边的碎发简直美艳不可方物。

大天狗被看得难为情了，犹豫着伸手遮住了博雅的眼睛，声音还带着高潮过后的酥软和颤抖。

“别看……我现在一定……很不体面。”

体面？

博雅简直要笑出声。

“大天狗，麻烦你搞清楚一下状况好吗。”

他扶住了自己的大东西，用力顶了一下大天狗的阴唇。

“我现在，是要操你啊。”

 

 


End file.
